


lapels

by ladybuginettes (stylostique)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, based on some REALLY CUTE art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 21:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16104473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylostique/pseuds/ladybuginettes
Summary: Alya thinks Marinette's oblivious, but she's the actual oblivious one





	lapels

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Megatraven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megatraven/gifts).



> hey i wrote this really quick cause i really loved some BEAUTIFUL art my friend made, which can be found here: http://megatraven.tumblr.com/post/178302325744/lapels-when-ur-bestie-thinks-youre-the
> 
> LOVE YOU MEG HERE MWAH

Alya sits on Marinette’s chaise longue, shooting her a strained smile that she hopes Marinette won’t look too closely at. Unfortunately for her, Marinette sees exactly how strained her smile is.

 

She thinks Marinette’s called her over to talk about Adrien more, and she loves Marinette, more than Marinette will ever know, and she values their friendship over the  ~~ enormous ~~ small crush she might have on her best friend. She’s learned anyway that when it comes to Adrien, Marinette doesn’t require too much attention apart from absent hums to show she’s still listening, even though she really,  _ really  _ isn’t.

 

“Alya. Alya.  _ ALYA!”  _ A shout breaks through Alya’s scattered, miserable thoughts, and her focus is back on Marinette. Marinette, who’s looking at her with those wonderful glittery eyes at her, unreadable for once. Marinette who’s worrying her pink, kissable lip —  _ don’t let your mind go that way, Alya —  _ with her tooth, waiting expectantly for Alya’s reply. 

 

Alya realizes she  _ might  _ just be in a tiny bit of trouble because Marinette had clearly asked her a question while she was mired in her wallowing and this would mean that Marinette would pay a lot more attention to her to make sure she’d actually  _ listen  _ to her lovestruck Adrien rants in the future and —

 

Her train of thought has its brakes slammed when she feels a tug at her flannel lapels and a firm yet incredibly soft pressure against her own mouth. A tingling warmth spreads through her as she realizes that the pressure is from Marinette’s lips. Against hers.

 

_ Alya.exe has stopped working _

 

Marinette pulls away, biting her lip again, and twirling a pigtail around two of her fingers while somehow managing to scrutinize Alya without even making eye contact. Alya’s jaw drops as she takes a couple seconds to process what just happened, before her arms reach out of their own accord, pulling Marinette in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted on tumblr: https://ladybuginettes.tumblr.com/post/178333029025/megatraven-lapels-when-ur-bestie-thinks


End file.
